


Undercover Cowboy

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love_evil prompted for the <i>Cowboy</i> theme:  MCU, Coulson, Undercover cowboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Cowboy

Clint walked into Coulson's office and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ummm boss?" He questioned as he checked out Coulson as he stood before him in worn jeans that looked like they should be butter soft and clung to every part of Phil's waist and legs.   
"I'm going undercover at a Dude Ranch," Phil explained as he threaded a leather belt with a large buckle through his jeans.

"Do you even know how to ride a horse?" Clint enquired as he dropped into one of the chairs and watched as Phil continued to get ready.

"You're failing in your training Barton if you fail to look past the suit."

"I know you're a badass in and out of the suit, sir."

Phil tucked his fingers in his waistband and pushed his hips forward. "I'll have you know this is 'my' big ass buckle, not a prop."

Clint swallowed and leaned forward to read Coulson's buckle. "Champion bronc rider? Sir?"

Phil just shrugged and continued to organize his things, stuffing folders into a well used leather satchel instead of his favored brief case.

He took Coulson's silence as his answer and grinned. "You're level of badassery has considerably gone up," Clint said refusing to think about Coulson in those form fitting jeans and what it was doing to his own body.

"You'll get your chance to see just how badass I am, Barton, you're coming with me."


End file.
